I am your nightmare
by Zeldafan01
Summary: No words could describe the pain and suffering this poor boy had to endure. Link cannot escape the dreadful place he is in, is escape even possible?


Link's naked form collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees, his torn up knees and sore wrists made this position very uncomfortable for him. But it was better. He would rather be in this position than the position he was forced into only a mere 20 minutes ago. Link panted. The ground was cold and covered in a layer of water. Flashes of lightning lit the tiny room from the small opening made by the door. The smell of rotting flesh littered the air.

Link looked up to his new master. The one who had abused him, made him suffer. The one who was going to take him, make him change.

"Well boy, in this room there is many desiese filled creatures looking for a bite." Link sat up and shook as the coldness bit into his body. "I hope a few hours in the dark will teach you to obey your masters." Demise harshly closed the door, leaving Link in the dark and cold. Several clicks were heard before it was absolute silence. His hair, dirty and wet from the ground, his body, cold from the harsh conditions, his throat, raw from having agonized screams burn through, his mind, confused and scared.

Link whimpered. He wanted to be anywhere. Anywhere was better than here. He could still feel their hands, playing with him, grabbing him, and entering him. Those horrifying moments were spent thrashing and jerking. He couldn't think properly.

Link gasped as he colapsed to the ground again. His gut still hurting from the heavy blow when he kicked Ghirahim in the crotch. He could feel the cuts and bruises. His mind told his body to calm down and move to the left where there was an opening for freedom, but his body had different plans. Then Ghirahim went to enter him, Link couldn't control his leg as it sprang up hitting the white haired demon in his vital regions. Ghirahim colapsed to the side as Demise used all his force to hit Link in the stomach.

Tears of fear and pain took over the young hero's body and he let them fall. Sooner or later, they would take him. They would make him submit to them, and he could do nothing about it. Link's head hurt. He gained a powerful headache from being pushed down the stairs and being dragged by his hair to his new "home" which was down here. His breath came in shallow gasps and heavy exhales.

His body shook from the memory of the two demons. The red headed one holding his upper body down, making him lay on the huge chest. The other one lowered the boy's pants with a smile as he slipped them completely off. Link kicked rapidly as Ghirahim played with the limp object on the Skychild. He ran his fingers along it and gripped Link's member, slowly pumping it, then gradually pumping faster.

"Oh... uhh... ahhhh!" Link couldn't contain his moans as they poured from his mouth. Ghirahim chuckled menacingly and continued to play with the apendage gleefully. Soon, it became erected and Ghirahim couldn't contain his evil chuckle. Leaning down slowly, he began to place the erected object into his mouth. Link freed his arms and slapped Ghirahim's face away. Demise made a sound of irritation holding Link's arms behind his back. Ghirahim glared before completely lowereing his mouth and engulfing the erection in his mouth.

Link tried to shut the memories from his mind but they wouldn't leave. Link went to the door and pounded.

"Please! Let me out! Someone!" Link pounded on the door. His fists became sore and tired and he sank to his knees on the ground. "Please let me out. Please." He bowed his head and silently cried.

Several clicks echoed through the small room. Link jumped and backed away. He pushed himself back into the corner at the far end of the room. The clicks were dreadful and he knew what was coming. He pulled his knees to his chest and ducked his head inside.

"Skychild!" A whisper sent chills of fear and terror through his body. "I know you can hear me Link. Or did you deafen yourself with your own screams?" Ghirahim chuckled. "Don't worry, we will have loads of fun together."


End file.
